1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a cosmetic product with powders of several colors or different characteristics.
2. Prior Art
Cosmetic products of various types, such as face powders, eyeshadows and still others, are traditionally produced by pressing cosmetic powder into a solid tablet, and placing the tablet in a special container.
Containers divided into compartments for holding solid tablets of different types and colors of cosmetic powder are also known.
In addition, as shown in the Italian patent application No. 21352 A/87, dated 20 July 1987, the possibility is provided for placing together different types and colors of cosmetic powders inside the same container, using for such purpose, suitable means for the temporary division of the container into adjacent sectors which are subsequently filled with respective cosmetic powders, which are individually pressed. The above means for the temporary division of the container are then removed and the powders as a whole are subjected to a final pressing for compacting and surface uniforming.
At the end of the process, the surface of the multiple cosmetic product inside the container is smooth and perfectly horizontal.